the_dragons_neckfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
We've made some tweaks and added a variety of Skills to choose from. Below is some clarification on what has been adjusted. Due to these changes every class has had their skill points per level increased by 1. The following list of skills have been made global for all classes: TDN narrowed down the knowledge skills to 4 instead of using the 10 that comes in PNP to help simplify things and save skill points. * Bluff * Diplomacy (Changed from Persuade) * Intimidate * Taunt * Perform * Sense Motive (New) * Decipher Script (New) * Knowledge: Arcane (Changed from Lore) * Knowledge: Religion (New) * Knowledge: World (New) * Knowledge: Nature (New) Additional Tweaks: * Craft armor (Removed) * Craft weapon (Removed) * Sleight of Hand (Changed from Pickpocket) * Tumble (Will not work in Heavy Armor or while using a Tower Shield) * LIVE AS OF JANUARY 22ND 2020: ** We are Introducing "Skillsets" which is a single skill that allows points to be distributed to two other skills. In other words, each single point spent into a Skillset Skill, will add that point to both Linked Skills (Item Affixes/Spells are unaffected). Details below: ** "Handle Trap" will feed a point into Disable Trap and a point into Set Trap. ** "Stealth" will feed a point into Hide and a point into Move Silently. ** "Perception" will feed a point into Spot and a point into Listen. ** Q&A: *** "Are skills being removed?" - No, however, skills are being made inaccessible during level-up/character creation. "Skillsets" are being added which redistribute each point added into the subsequent linked skills. *** "How does this impact +Skill item Affixes?" - There is no impact, those items will continue to provide bonuses to the individual skill. We currently do not have plans to add item affixes that add to the Skillset. (i.e. Items will still have +Hide, however this will not impact your Move Silently Skill). *** "How does this impact spells that provide bonuses to Skills?" - There is no impact, said spells will still function the same and impact the individual skill. *** "How are Class Skills handled?" - If a class held a Class Skill in either Linked Skill under a Skillset, the Skillset was marked as a Class Skill. *** "How are Skill Focus Feats handled?" - Players will not be able to Skill Focus into a Skillset. They can continue to Skill Focus into a particular skill. New Skill Descriptions: Sense Motive * A successful check lets you avoid being bluffed (see the Bluff skill). You can also use this skill to determine when “something is up” (that is, something odd is going on) or to assess someone’s trustworthiness. Decipher Script * You can decipher writing in an unfamiliar language or a message written in an incomplete or archaic form. The base DC is 20 for the simplest messages, 25 for standard texts, and 30 or higher for intricate, exotic, or very old writing. * If the check succeeds, you understand the general content of a piece of writing about one page long (or the equivalent). If the check fails, make a DC 5 Wisdom check to see if you avoid drawing a false conclusion about the text. (Success means that you do not draw a false conclusion; failure means that you do.) Diplomacy * The character can change others' attitudes with a successful check. In negotiations, participants roll opposed Diplomacy checks to see who gains the advantage. Opposed checks also resolve cases when two advocates or diplomats plead opposite cases in a hearing before a third party. (This is primarily a PvE skill) Sleight of Hand * Sleight of Hand has replaced Pickpocket as a skill. Players can no longer target others with this skill, instead players must roll a Sleight of Hand VS an opposing player's Spot check and react according to what the scenario would dictate. * A DC 10 Sleight of Hand check lets you palm a coin-sized, unattended object. Performing a minor feat of legerdemain, such as making a coin disappear, also has a DC of 10 unless an observer is determined to note where the item went. * When you use this skill under close observation, your skill check is opposed by the observer’s Spot check. The observer’s success doesn’t prevent you from performing the action, just from doing it unnoticed. * You can hide a small object (including a light weapon or an easily concealed ranged weapon, such as a dart, sling, or hand crossbow) on your body. Your Sleight of Hand check is opposed by the Spot check of anyone observing you or the Search check of anyone frisking you. In the latter case, the searcher gains a +4 bonus on the Search check, since it’s generally easier to find such an object than to hide it. A dagger is easier to hide than most light weapons, and grants you a +2 bonus on your Sleight of Hand check to conceal it. An extraordinarily small object, such as a coin, shuriken, or ring, grants you a +4 bonus on your Sleight of Hand check to conceal it, and heavy or baggy clothing (such as a cloak) grants you a +2 bonus on the check. Lore Removed and Changed to "Knowledge: Arcane" Additionally, we added 3 other Knowledge skills so characters can be more well-rounded in terms of what they are familiar with. * Knowledge: Arcane * Knowledge: Nature * Knowledge: World * Knowledge: Religion Using knowledge Answering a question within your field of study has a DC of 10 (for really easy questions), 15 (for basic questions), or 20 to 30 (for really tough questions). In many cases, you can use this skill to identify monsters and their special powers or vulnerabilities. In general, the DC of such a check equals 10 + the monster’s HD. A successful check allows you to remember a bit of useful information about that monster. For every 5 points by which your check result exceeds the DC, you recall another piece of useful information. Important Note: Simply because you have ranks in Knowledge: World doesn't necessarily mean you know about history, local, nobility and engineering equally. It would make more RP sense for you to decide which parts your character would be most familiar with. For example, if you are familiar with architecture, I may hold a high skill level in Knowledge: World however not know anything about the Local Government of Trademeet or Murann. This is meant to better support your characters proficiency that is non-combat related. Knowledge: Arcane '' A''ncient mysteries, magic traditions, arcane symbols, cryptic phrases, constructs, dragons, magical beasts. * Used to Identify Magical Items Knowledge: Nature '' A''nimals, fey, giants, monstrous humanoids, plants, seasons and cycles, weather, vermin. * Knowledge: Dungeoneering is a'' part of the TDN nature skill now (aberrations, caverns, oozes, spelunking)'' * Knowledge: Geography 'is a part of the TDN nature skill now (lands, terrain, climate, people)'' Knowledge: World * History is a a part of the TDN world knowledge skill now (royalty, wars, colonies, migrations, founding of cities) * Local is a part of the TDN world knowledge skill now (legends, personalities, inhabitants, laws, customs, traditions, humanoids) * Nobility and royalty is a part of the TDN world knowledge skill now (lineages, heraldry, family trees, mottoes, personalities) * Architecture and engineering is a part of the TDN world knowledge skill now (buildings, aqueducts, bridges, fortifications) ((Note: World Knowledge consists primarily of political information, along with geographic information as to where certain cities are located. DM's will assist when you have a question regarding your roll and the scenario.)) ''Knowledge: Religion''' '' G''ods and goddesses, mythic history, ecclesiastic tradition, holy symbols, undead.'' * Knowledge: The Planes is a part of the TDN knowledge religion skill now (the Inner Planes, the Outer Planes, the Astral Plane, the Ethereal Plane, outsiders, elementals, magic related to the planes) * Clerics and other followers of a particular deity receive a bonus of +10 when questioned are raised regarding their particular deity.